Fart Warriors
Fart Warriors is a rare 1989 beat 'em up game for the Saga Minidrive developed and published by Saga. It involves three characters (Poopa, Smellhead and Peebee) beating up snobs and police officers by farting at them. The game has been featured on retro Saga Minidrive compilations released for various consoles. An HD remake titled Fart Warriors HD was released in 2014 for the Wee You and PlayTerminal 4. Morten Larsen stole a copy of Fart Warriors from Dan Nelson with his fishing rod. He has since introduced the game to Harry Smith and David Marshall, who classify it as a masterpiece. More recently, both have bought the HD remake for the Wee You; they often play the online mode together. A short film based on Fart Warriors, entitled Fart Warriors: Who's the King of Fart?, was released in 1998 to critical acclaim. Story Poopa, Smellhead and Peebee are three chavs from the city of Hamville, a fictional city in Pedia. After becoming best friends since they first met in 1984, they start a gang called "Fart Warriors". They subsequently get together and fart at all snobs and police officers in sight. After defeating many enemies, they finally reach King Posh, who is hoping to kill them. Luckily, they all get together to do an enormous fart at him; he dies of suffocation. At the end of the staff roll, a doctor can be seen reviving King Posh. Gameplay Special attacks Characters can buy items from shops, which allow them to clear the screen. They can be used by pressing C on the controller. Each character has their own special attack. *Poopa - if he buys a pack of toilet roll, he can throw it up in the air to allow it to rain diarrhoea for three seconds. *Smellhead - if he buys an extra large burger, he can eat it to temporarily become giant, allowing him to do a huge fart that causes all enemies onscreen to suffocate. *Peebee - if he buys a cat, he can get it to pee all over everyone onscreen, as it does a huge amount in just three seconds. Sequels Unlike most of its sequels, Fart Warriors is rare, due to many shops refusing to stock it at the time. The game was followed by: *Fart Warriors II: Attack of King Posh (1991) - Saga Minidrive *Fart Warriors III: Fart-Art (1993) - Saga Minidrive *Fart Warriors IV: Idiotic Lives (1996) - Saga Minidrive, Saga Athena *Fart Warriors V: Revenge of Queen Money (1997) - Saga Athena *Fart Warriors VI: Diarrhoea Town (1999) - Saga Nightmarecast *Fart Warriors Refilled (2002) - Gamesphere, PlayTerminal 2, ZCube Spinoffs *Crazy Fart Warriors (1990) - Saga Game Fear, Saga-100000 - a non-canon game similar to the original game, but features different stages *Fart Warriors Gold (1994) - Arcade, Saga Minidrive CD - arcade spinoff, later ported to Saga Minidrive CD with CD quality audio *Diarrhoea Warriors (1995) - Saga Game Fear - a spinoff where the whole game is set in a diarrhoea flooded planet Category:Fictional video games